Aerith's Special Day
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: It's been three years since Cloud and the gang went on a wild adventure to bring down Sephiroth, and a few months after the events of AC. It's Aerith's 25th birthday and Cloud and the others want to make it memorable. But Cloud has a surprise for her no one expects. How will it go? Summary sucks, I know. Made for a close friend's belated birthday present. Rated T. OneShot.


**Aerith's Special Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII in any way, shape or form.**

**A/N: This is a belated present for my best friend, Katie. She's like Aerith in many ways, but more like a mixture of Yuffie and Aerith. So to honor her birthday, I'm making this one-shot. This is, in a way, an alternate FFVII storyline because Aerith will be alive and kicking. So in other words she never died and she and Cloud are together and so on, which means Cloud will not be as emo, depressed or sad as he is in the FFVII series. Also, the cursing will be bleeped out because I'm uncomfortable using profanity. Happy Birthday Katie!**

**Cloud's POV**

I swung my legs off of Fenrir, making my way to Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven.

Pushing the door open, I heard the bell tinkle to alert my friend that a customer had entered.

"Hi, welcome to the Seventh Heaven, what can I-" She cut herself off when she realized it was me. Growing a smile, she trained her eyes on me as I walked over to the stools and sat down.

"Cloud! What can I get you?"

"Something hard." I shrugged. It had been a long day of deliveries and the shoveling of a rising temper with some rude customers.

"Coming right up."

I glanced around the bar, noticing several people staring at me in admiration.

_"Just because I killed Sephiroth doesn't mean I'm a hero. He_, I didn't even finish him off."_ I thought, waiting for my drink.

Some guy randomly sat down next to me with an eager smile.

"U-uh, hi Mister Cloud! I was wondering if I could...well, get your autograph for my daughter. She's a huge fan of yours, considering you saved the Planet and all..."

"I'm not a hero." I argued, drumming my fingers against the hard counter surface.

"Y-yes you are! You stopped Sephiroth from destroying the world!"

"That was my girlfriend. All I did was kill him."

"And if you hadn't he might've done a lot worse! So, please..."

He pushed a pen and paper over to me.

Sighing, I reluctantly picked up the pen and started to sign.

"Can you please make it out to Elizabeth?"

"Sure."

I finished, giving the two items back to him.

"Here."

"Thank you, Mister Cloud!" The man said with lit up eyes.

"No problem." I replied as he walked away.

_"Seriously, no problem. In fact I wish that had never happened."_

_'clank!'_

I turned facing forward to see my drink in front of me.

Looking up at wine-colored eyes, I edged a smile.

"Thanks, Teef."

"No problem! Oh yeah, you DO remember what tomorrow is, right?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow, as if anticipating my forgetfulness.

Sh_.

"..."

I averted my eyes, taking more interest in the cherry-wood countertop.

My best friend sighed, taking her frustration out by wiping the insides of a shot glass.

"I can't believe you Cloud! How could you forget?!"

I frowned, gulping down some of my drink. The intense cool, burning sensation filled my throat as I winced.

_"Wow. I did ask for something strong, but I didn't think she'd make something like this. Oh well, bottoms up."_

"Sorry. I can't remember everything, Tifa."

It was a lame excuse, but it was the truth.

"Still, I would like to think you'd remember your own girlfriend's birthday." She glared, sending chills down my spine.

The thought struck me as I jerked a little, feeling my eyes widen.

"It's Aerith's birthday tomorrow?!"

"Yes! Don't you remember all of us coming together to plan a surprise birthday party for her here in the bar a month ago?"

"...now I do..."

Tifa groaned. "You are just always full of surprises, you know that? I hope you've at least gotten her a gift."

"Yeah, I got it about a week after the meeting."

The bartender grew excited, leaning against the counter.

"So? What did you get her?"

I smirked. "I'm not telling."

She pouted. "What? You've gotta be kidding me. I'll tell you what I'm getting her."

I sighed. "Fine."

I knew better than to argue with Tifa.

Leaning a little closer, she whispered, "I'm buying her a flower pendant. She always has the same accessories, and I'll have the same thing only a different color. It'll be like friendship necklaces, you know? She and I have both never done anything like that before, so I think it'll be special."

"That's a really thoughtful gift, Teef. I mean it." I smiled, downing another mouthful of my drink as she pulled away with a proud grin.

"Thanks. Now what're you getting her?"

"A ring." I answered, staring at my glass and poking at drops of condensation before taking another gulp.

"A ring?" Tifa repeated as she fitted the pieces together, covering her mouth and gasp with her hands.

"OH MY GOSH! Cloud congratulations! I didn't think you'd do it!" She cheered, grabbing one of my hands with hers.

Unfortunately, thanks to her incredible brute strength it was nothing short of excruciating.

"Teef..." I gritted my teeth, doing my best to try and save my right hand.

"Yeah?" She squealed, obviously unaware of the pain she was causing me.

"...I'm losing feeling in my hand..."

Immediately she released her tight grip, as blood started to rush back to my slightly crushed hand.

I shook it a couple of times and sipped at my drink to ease the throbbing.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud! It's just...I'm so happy for you! I'm sure she'll love it!" Tifa beamed.

"I hope so..." I sighed, the uneasiness and nervousness I have towards the proposal increasing, compelling me to drink another mouthful of alcohol.

"No, I'm serious. She'll love it Cloud. You guys are meant for each other." She smiled, but I could see some hints of sadness in her features. Recently I realized her feelings for me, despite her claims of forgetting about it.

"Thanks, Teef. So the plan is the same, right?" I inquired.

She nodded in confirmation. "Yup. Be here at 6. No earlier, no later. Or else."

I downed the last of my drink, a nervous sweat lining my forehead. "Yeah, got it."

"If some members of the gang are late, I'll call you and ask you to stall." Tifa smiled.

"Okay." I replied, handing her the cash for the drink.

She refused to take it.

"No, Cloud. This one's on me. For taking up the courage to finally ask her. It has been three years, after all."

"It's fine. I need to pay like everyone else. Here." I said, leaving the money on the counter.

"But-"

"No buts, Teef. See you tomorrow."

I stood and began to leave.

"Well, alright then. See you tomorrow, Cloud!" She called out as I waved a hand.

Hopping back onto Fenrir, I listened to the musical purr of the engine as I revved up my treasured motorcycle.

Pulling on my riding goggles, I rode off out of Edge to head back home to Aerith and her mother.

Yes, I live with Aerith and her mother in their house.

Why?

Because living in a bar with my best friend and girlfriend plus Marlene would make things awkward. I've been trying to find a house for just the two of us, but I'm still searching. Edge is still a work-in-progress after all. And I didn't want to burden Tifa.

Not only that, but it wouldn't be just the two of us. I found an orphaned kid named Denzel a few years ago that I took in, and Aerith and Elmyra fully accepted him. We also finally legally adopted him several months ago.

I'm actually relieved Elmyra's around, because Denzel looks up to me as a father and she's the only one who knows anything about parenting.

My cell phone started ringing, prompting me to pull it out of my pocket and answer it while guiding Fenrir back to Aerith's house.

"Cloud."

_"Yo, Spikey! How's my lil' girl doin?" _An all too familiar voiced bellowed.

"Marlene's fine, Barret. Tifa's a great parent figure."

_"Ya haven't forgotten 'bout tomorrow, right?" _

"No."

_"Teef reminded ya, didn't she?" _

"..."

_"Hahaha! Don' worry Spikey, I won't tell Aerith 'till after the party!"_

"Barret." I sighed in a warning tone.

_"I'm jus' kiddin_', _foo. Anyways, you better be on time! Everyone's gonna be there gettin' everything set up, so do your job of keepin' Aerith busy!"_

"Yeah, I know Barret."

_"Awright! See ya soon, Spikey!" _

Hanging up the phone, I reached the house and parked Fenrir.

The door swung open to reveal a boy with shaggy light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Cloud!" he cheered, dashing forward to hug me.

I smiled, hugging him back.

"Hey, Denzel."

"Well someone's home early!" A sweet, melodic voice spoke.

Looking up, I grinned at the beautiful brunette only a few feet away.

A gentle smile graced her pink lips as her emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. Her silky auburn hair was pulled back into a thick plait save the few curly strands resting near her clavicles.

Her pink dress hugged her thin yet curvy waist as her denim bolero jacket covered her shoulders.

"Nice to be back, Aerith."

Lowering my head, I whispered to Denzel, "You remember the plan, right?"

He pulled away to smile and nod at me.

I ruffled his hair fondly.

"Good. Now, how about we get inside?"

Denzel excitedly led me by the hand through the doorway, but not before I gave Aerith a peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" She asked casually as she closed the door behind us.

"Okay." I answered, noticing she was preparing her flower basket.

"I thought you already made your rounds?"

"I did, but I just thought an extra trip wouldn't hurt. People are usually in a better mood in the afternoon anyways." She winked.

She kissed Denzel and I goodbye before stepping out to make her rounds.

"So, Cloud? Can you please help me with my math?" Denzel inquired, suddenly armed with a pencil and homework sheets.

"Yeah, sure kid. What do you have?" I asked, moving my chair over for a better look.

"Multiplying and dividing fractions and decimals."

"Alright, they aren't that hard once you understand the rules." I edged a smile.

We worked on his homework, and a few hours later Aerith returned smiling with a basket full of gil.

"Turns out I was right!"

_"It's like she has all the luck in the world." _I thought as I got up to cook.

"That's great."

Aerith prevented me from grabbing a pan, sliding her hand onto mine and easing the cooking item out of my grip.

"Cloud, I love you and all, but when it comes to cooking, you're terrible." She giggled, managing to take the pan away from me.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I know, but..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure if you spent some time with mom then you'd get better in no time!" Aerith winked.

"Yeah, about that...I don't think she's completely over the whole, "taking your daughter to join a "terrorist" group to kill an evil madman who's trying to destroy the world" thing."

My girlfriend stared at me with faint amusement. "Is that why you've been avoiding as much confrontation with her these last few years as possible? Cloud, she's forgiven you already!"

"She's said she's forgiven me, but I'm not entirely sure she's over it."

Aerith swatted at me like she would a fly, a slight frown on her beautiful face.

"Oh, stop it. I'm gonna cook, we're going to eat, Denzel's going to bed and then we get to spend some time alone. My mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow because of a trip to Kalm."

"Alright, sounds good." I smiled, pressing my lips against the soft skin of her cheek.

She smiled, bringing out her cheekbones as her eyes shimmered with content, reminding me just how much they looked like gorgeous emeralds.

_"Tomorrow, we'll be one step closer to being a real family." _I thought, already picturing Aerith as my fiancee and then wife.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Aerith's POV**

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

My eyes fluttered open due to the dull knocking on my door. Sitting up, I blearily responded, "Come in."

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a head full of spiky blonde hair, a handsome face and arms full of food carried in a tray.

I beamed at Cloud's presence.

"Good morning, Cloud! What's all this? Did you...cook it?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled, a warm rumbling emanating from his throat while he placed the tray on my lap and sat next to my legs.

"No. I...I went to Tifa's place and asked for an order to go." He answered in embarrassment, averting my gaze.

I giggled, picking up the fork to stab at some scrambled eggs. As I did so I drowsily rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Mmm...what time is it?"

"About eleven. Why?"

"Wow, it's that late already and I'm still in bed?" I asked incredulously.

Cloud nervously rubbed the back of his head. It became his 'tell' long ago because whenever he did so there was something he felt guilty or nervous about.

"Yeah, I sort of turned off your alarm...I wanted you to sleep in today."

I frowned. "What for? Is there something special about today?"

My boyfriend stared at me in disbelief, as if it was completely obvious.

"It's your birthday, Aerith! Of course it's a special day."

I felt the gears beginning to churn slowly in my abruptly awoken brain. As the cobwebs started to clear, I gasped.

"Oh! Is it today?!"

Cloud stared at me in faint amusement, the edges of his lips twitching upwards.

"Yeah. How can you forget your own birthday?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's because my mom and I were the only ones celebrating it until I met all of you. Before that it just wasn't very special to me as I grew older."

"You _do_ remember how old you're turning, right?" Cloud questioned uncertainly with a hint of teasing.

I rolled my eyes, pushing Cloud's shoulder. "Yes, silly. I'm turning 25. Gosh I feel old."

The blonde before me stroked my cheek as I nibbled on a piece of toast.

"You're beautiful, Aerith."

I smiled. "Thank you, Cloud."

"Enjoy your breakfast in bed. I'll be making a couple of deliveries and dropping off Denzel at school, so we can spend the afternoon together. Sound good?" He asked, his voice deep and soothing.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, giving him a quick kiss.

It's taken a little while to get to where we are now in our relationship. The first time few times we kissed were hesitant and a little awkward. But then we eventually got used to it, and it felt natural now.

I sipped my orange juice as he started to leave the room. Just when he was halfway through, he turned to look at me.

"And...Aerith?"

"Hmm?" I answered, lifting my head to smile at him.

"Happy Birthday."

My smile lengthened, a warm fluttering spreading inside my chest.

"Thank you, Cloud. For all of this." I grinned. "I really appreciate it. Just like I have these past three years. And it's because you're here, at my side. Every day is special!"

That made him flustered as pink dusted across his cheeks.

"You're welcome. I feel the same. About everything."

"Now hurry up and get your work done! I need to change anyways."

"Okay. See you soon." Cloud said before he closed the door.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Aerith went out for some flower selling, even though she procrastinated a bit. When she returned she discovered Cloud waiting for her.

She gazed at him in surprise.

"Did you not have a lot of deliveries or something?"

He nodded, a small smile on his countenance. She just barely caught him shoving something into his pockets, but decided not to question it at the moment.

"Yeah, they didn't take very long. Ready to go?"

"Okay, let's go!" she cheered, dragging him out the door and skipping along lively.

They strolled around the sectors for a little while, about an hour or so. Apparently it was already 5, and Cloud had to distract Aerith and prevent her from visiting Tifa for another hour. But he needed to keep her close enough to the bar so it wouldn't take very long to get to the 7th Heaven.

Cloud suggested they go to Edge, to which Aerith happily complied. And so, they went back to Cloud's motorcycle when his cell phone abruptly started ringing.

Flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, he answered.

"Cloud."

_"Hey, Cloud!" _

It was Tifa's voice, but she sounded distracted and frantic.

"Tifa, how's everything going?"

_"It's-"_

_'crash!'_

Something sounded like it toppled over, bringing other things with it.

_"Yuffie! I told you not to mess with the ladder! Cid, are you okay?"_

_"You #^$%*$& ninja! Get your #$% over here!"_

_"Like you can catch me, old coot! I'm the greatest ninja in all of Wutai! No one can catch the White Rose!"_

_"Just knock it off! Cid, get back to finishing up the decorations with Yuffie! And NO fighting!" _

I heard Tifa sigh heavily after barking out the orders.

"So, I'm guessing I need to stall a little longer?" I said quietly as Aerith waited for me a few feet away.

_"Yes. I'm so sorry but Yuffie will be Yuffie. Thankfully all we're waiting for is Vincent to show up with the cake. But the decorations are taking a little longer than expected. I'm having Barret and Marlene help out with setting the tables, and Nanaki is doing all he can with Reeve and Cait Sith, but it's a little unstable. Shera and Elmyra finally showed up, too. They're making the food with me."_

"Okay, well, call me when it's all ready."

_"Sure thing-hey, Barret? The fork is on the wrong side."_

_"What's the point of this? A fork's a fork! Why's it matter what side of the plate it's on?!"_

_"It matters!"_

_"Here daddy, I'll fix it!" _

_"It's okay Baby Girl, I got this."_

_"You don't look like you do."_

_"Um, well, I'll call you back Cloud!"_

"Yeah, sure." The blonde replied, torn between being a little amused and exasperated at his friends' behavior.

Hanging up the phone, he turned and jumped when he realized Aerith was right behind him.

"Who was that?" She grinned.

"Tifa. She was just, uh...calling to wish you a happy birthday. The 7th Heaven is getting pretty packed." Cloud lied, hoping she fell for it.

Aerith simply cocked a brow, a sly smile on her face.

"Okay..." She relented, but her boyfriend knew she was up to something.

When they reached Edge, it was 5:20.

Cloud entertained Aerith with everything he could think of. Walking and sitting next to the fountain, shopping, talking...but eventually she brought up their previous conversation.

"So, what's really going on, hmm?" She asked out of nowhere once Cloud had forgotten about it.

"What do you mean?" The blonde replied, internally surprised.

"You know, about Tifa. I know the rush hour is around 8. So try telling me the truth." She pressed, folding her arms across her chest.

Cloud opened his mouth, but was spared by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Um, let me take this."

She sighed through her nose.

_"Cloud! We're ready! Hurry up and get over here!" _Tifa exclaimed.

The hero of Gaia quickly pocketed his phone and began dragging Aerith towards the 7th Heaven.

"You asked what was going on, so I'll just show you instead."

"Uh, okay?" She seemed confused, but I just kept pulling her to 7th Heaven.

When they bursted through the doors, confetti exploded everywhere and the bar was lined with shades of red, pink and gold decorations.

White silk tablecloths covered the rounded tables and in the center was a huge strawberry and chocolate cake with Aerith's name frosted on top.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Their friends cheered in unison. Even Denzel was present.

Gifts of varying sizes and wrappings were stacked up on the bar counter, waiting to be ripped open.

Aerith gasped in surprise.

"Everyone! How did you all..."

"We planned this last month!" Yuffie confessed, hopping forward and nearly tackling Aerith to the ground.

"Yuffie! What happened to Wutai?"

"Nothing! I just told my dad I'm taking a little break." She grinned mischievously.

"Happy birthday flower girl!" Cid grinned as the others congratulated her.

"Vincent! I'm glad you could make it, too." The flower girl greeted.

He nodded, his mouth hidden by the top of his long crimson cloak.

"I know I am usually not one for festivities, but I had nothing occurring at the moment."

Cloud's girlfriend was glowing with joy, blowing out the candles after singing happy birthday and opened up presents, which took quite a while.

Opening Tifa's, Aerith gasped.

"It's so beautiful!"

Tifa beamed. "I'm glad you like it! See, I have one similar only a different color!"

She pointed to the blue flower necklace dangling against her chest.

Aerith hastily put the silver chain with the sparkling pink flower around her neck, admiring it closely.

"Thank you so much, Tifa! This means a lot to me." She hugged her best friend.

"Now, on with the festivities!" Reeve announced.

"Wait! Before we continue with the celebrations, Cloud needs to give you his gift." Tifa smiled excitedly.

Aerith nodded. "Okay!"

When Cloud kneeled down on the floor in front of her, the brunette frowned.

"Cloud? Why're you..."

The blonde drew out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal a lovely diamond ring lined with smaller pink diamonds held together by a shimmering gold band.

Aerith drew a breath. "Oh, Cloud..."

"Aerith, I know we've been together for a long time, and thinking about it I probably should have done this sooner. But...will you marry me?"

The Cetra's heart swelled with happiness as it thrummed wildly.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She exclaimed, hugging Cloud tightly with the ring fitting perfectly on her finger.

Nanaki padded up to them eagerly. "Congratulations, my friends!"

The young woman dressed in pink and red crouch down to stroke Nanaki's head.

"Thank you, Nanaki!"

"Wait, Tifa you knew?! Why didn't you tell us?" Yuffie scowled.

Tifa giggled. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!"

Aerith smiled, embracing everyone and thanking them.

"Thank you, all of you! This is officially my best birthday ever."

And so, the friends and family laughed around, sharing stories and jokes, drinking and eating to their heart's content.

It was the most memorable birthday Aerith had yet to experience, since she was reunited with all of the people she cared about, who put so much effort into planning a special surprise to celebrate her life.

And to celebrate it with the man that she'd spend the rest of that life with.

So, it was indeed Aerith's treasured, special day.


End file.
